


[ME]诱惑演习

by Fayyyyy511



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18814822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayyyyy511/pseuds/Fayyyyy511
Summary: Eduardo跟Mark玩了一次有意思的。





	[ME]诱惑演习

正文：

　　

　　百无聊赖的工作日。

　　所有人都在热火朝天地在改变世界。

　　包括Mark。

　　作为这片王国的绝对掌权者，他能够在不走出限定的范围内，靠着隐形的剑大杀四方，开疆扩土。

　　而这仅仅是他每天都在做的事。

　　办公室的门被推开。

　　“出去。”

　　坐在电脑前埋头苦干的暴君先生头也不抬，钴蓝色的眼睛平直地盯着屏幕，声音里也听不出喜怒。

　　脚步声并没有停。

　　“我说了出去，不要让我说第三遍。”

　　Mark依然没有抬头的意愿。

　　来人越来越靠近，Mark失去耐性，把笔电的盖子重重地合上，语速超常地说出以下的几十个词语。

　　“你最好有足够的理由踏进这间办公室，在没有报备的情况下。”

　　Mark以为自己会遇到一个畏畏缩缩的程序员，没想到结果却跟他想的不太一样。

　　原本该在美东接受高等教育的小男友正理所应当地站在他的办公桌前，那颗骄傲的小脑袋不可一世地扬着，身后跟着自己的废物助理，一脸如临大敌又无所适从的傻样。

　　突然之间，他的不满全部消失。

　　距离他们上次见面已经过去了一周半，他的确不该把刚刚跟自己建立起肉体和精神连结的小家伙单独放在无法企及的地方太久，或许他的管理层需要更换一批不那么没用的人

　　Mark示意让Hale出去，没想到不按常理出牌的小朋友直接拉住了他的助理的手。

　　Hale在自家老板可以穿透皮肉的视线下默默挣开了Eduardo的手指。

　　“我要来当你的助理。”

　　“……”

　　Hale哀怨地看着此时面无表情却明显心情不错的Mark，没能得到半个眼神。

　　“宝贝，你还没毕业。”

　　Hale立刻心存感激。

　　“没关系，我可以先实习。”

　　Mark没说话了，Hale一颗心凉了半截。

　　Mark没有直接宣告他的死刑，而是把他发配到了办公室外。

　　步履沉重的前助理走到属于他的一隅之地，不仅心理受打击，生理还要忍受从玻璃外墙照射进来的灼热阳光。

　　他默默地在心里许愿，暴君大人可以把这个小祖宗哄好，不要让他事实性失业。

　　在十分钟以内接受完第九个同事盘问的Hale更虔诚地在心里做起了祷告。

　　

　　“过来。”

　　Mark拍了拍自己面前的办公桌。

　　Eduardo慢悠悠地往他的方向挪，丝毫不走心。

　　见使唤不动人，年轻的CEO先生挑了挑眉。

　　他亲自把这个小少爷邀请到了自己的腿上，坐好，不准乱动。

　　“怎么回来了？”

　　Mark还是很高兴的，他喜欢这种惊喜。

　　但Eduardo并不是来送货上门的。

　　“哼。”

　　任性的小斑比偏过了头，躲开了Mark近在咫尺的吻。

　　只要不是瞎子，谁都能看出这个小家伙在生气，Mark更不例外。

　　精神上的特殊感应早就提前把Eduardo的心境透露了彻底，他只是想逗一逗人，等着对方主动说而已。

　　Eduardo也很想搞清楚自己最近究竟是怎么了。

　　被标记后的第二天Mark就离开了哈佛，又在连续一个星期看到Mark的大名挂在八卦新闻的头条，Eduardo终于忍无可忍。

　　所以他趁着课程的空档溜了回来，本该立刻去参加一个表兄的婚礼彩排，却在半途转了个弯，拐到了Facebook大楼。

　　“哦，”问出全部缘由的Mark心情更好了，愉悦的神色都写在脸上，他的眉眼都不再锐利，覆盖上了一层柔和，“原来宝贝是吃醋了。”

　　“吃醋？”

　　“嫉妒。”

　　“嫉妒……”Eduardo小声地重复了一遍，然后抬眼和他对视，“对，我就是嫉妒。”

　　坦荡得让人想把他搓扁揉圆，Mark再也绷不住，笑出了声。

　　“那你要怎么办。”他揉了揉Eduardo浓密的棕发，那里没有抹发胶，凌乱地散在额前，与其说是大学生，Eduardo更像一个高中生和未成年，而Mark就这样以情人间的亲密姿势抱着他，丝毫没有受到道德和良心的谴责。

　　他们本来就是情侣，再怎么过分的事都做过。

　　“我不知道，”Eduardo捶了一下这个笑得不怀好意的卷毛混蛋，“算了，我要走了。”

　　长腿一跨，小鹿就要跑。

　　世界上没有这么便宜的好事，Mark化身为了精明的猎人，牢牢地把今晚的食物锁在笼子里。

　　“你不是要当我的实习助理吗？”

　　Mark在小家伙的喉结上不轻不重地啃了一口，Eduardo瑟缩了一下。

　　“如果你做得好，”Mark用言语拐骗起了这个小宝贝，“我可以随时把你带在身边。”

　　那双创造了亿万价值的手灵活地干着下流事，它们解开了Eduardo昂贵的定制衬衫，再在Omega单薄的胸膛上煽风点火，粉色的肉粒被捏着把玩，如同两颗熟透的樱桃，Mark似乎想要从那里面揉出汁水，Eduardo皱起眉头，他试着挣扎，但都被对方的动作化解。

　　“那又怎么样？”

　　Eduardo看不出这两者之间的逻辑关系。

　　“你想啊，”Mark不动声色地扒光了Eduardo的上衣，没有引起小鹿的警觉，又继续解下面皮带的金属扣，“要是有人想把骨肉皮塞到我的床上，我就可以……”

　　Eduardo惊呼了一声，Mark抬起了他的屁股，小朋友抱紧了对方，在短暂的悬空里被扯下了西装裤和内裤。

　　“……就可以告诉那些人，不能接受好意他们的好意，因为我的小助理……不，是小妻子非常容易妒忌。”

　　暧昧的调情被Mark用冷冽的嗓音说出，威力却半分不减，Eduardo白皙的皮肤上都染上了薄薄的粉，耳朵更是红得要滴血。

　　“不是妻子，”Eduardo义正言辞地纠正，“是伴侣。”

　　Mark肯定自己的宝贝选修了世界平权史，也不反驳，遂小家伙的意改了叫法，手却不老实地探到了身下。

　　被握住要害的时候，傻乎乎的小鹿这才想起正事。

　　“你……嗯，停。”

　　Mark当然不会停，但他会问发生了什么。

　　“谁是……Isbell Galt？”

　　有时Eduardo都很讨厌自己超乎寻常的记忆力，即使现在他占据着Mark的怀抱和注意，他还是能一个字母不差地背出这个名字。

　　Mark连Eduardo质问的对象的性别都不知道，但又觉得小朋友一副气鼓鼓的样子很有趣，可他不敢戏弄过头。

　　他的宝贝只是想被哄而已。

　　Mark在Eduardo的嘴唇上亲了一口，回到，“不认识。”

　　巴西斑比不满意。

　　“还有你刚才说的，骨肉皮。”

　　“我也说了，”Mark掐了一把小家伙没多少肉的腰，“要是你做得好，我就把你带在身边，以后都不会有人塞骨肉皮给我。”

　　Eduardo居然真的不假思索地想了起来，他在考虑怎么才能算是“做得好”。

　　“我知道了。”

　　小鹿的眼睛亮亮的，像黑夜里发光的琥珀。

　　

　　Eduardo会做到这一步已经完全超出了Mark的想象。

　　他撑着暴君先生的肩膀，小心翼翼地往下坐，终于把Alpha胀大的前端给吞进了自己的生殖腔入口。

　　“一点也不难。”小Omega逞强说到，即使脸上血色都消了大半。

　　看着这样的Eduardo，Mark心里又好气又好笑，但同样也被对方跟小猫喝水差不多的撩拨给勾起了兴致，忍不住想看他的小朋友能为他做到哪一步。

　　所以他绷紧了一张脸，用足够公事公办的语气发号施令，真的把Eduardo当成了自己的实习小助理。

　　“再多吃一点，宝贝，”Mark重重地捏了把Eduardo全身唯一称得上肉感的小屁股，“你的能力实在是有限到出乎我的意料。”

　　钴蓝色的眼睛里看不出一丝戏谑，他还特意收敛了带有安抚性的信息素，彻底变回了平时工作状态中的刻薄老板。

　　从小就心高气傲的小家伙哪里经得住这样的挖苦，Eduardo愤愤地盯着雇主棱角锋利的脸，把心一横，深吸一口气就要继续吃Mark的阴茎。

　　敏感的产道被一寸寸地撑大，Alpha的东西像一艘亟待破开被冰封的处女湾的舰艇，直挺挺地插入，小Omega做得急又太紧张，水都还没多少，Mark已经快进到一半，Eduardo越来越不舒服，甚至比第一次还要难受。

　　“嘶……疼。”

　　巴西斑比龇牙咧嘴，一边眨巴着湿漉漉的棕眼睛，向一本正经的大魔王服起了软。

　　Mark也不好过，他的宝贝紧得要命，但他并不想就此放弃欺负小家伙的机会，于是故意将声线压低，严厉地责备起了这个不懂规矩的新人。

　　“我的助理原来这么没用，看来我只好解雇你，另外找个能胜任这份工作的人。”

　　这些话刺激到了Eduardo的神经，特别是后半句，泪液以惊人的速度在他的眼底汇聚，Mark还没来得及吻掉它们，就流到了外面。

　　Mark心软了，但他不能表现出来。

　　“小羊羔，你不知道哭是最无济于事的补救办法吗？看来我必须让你离开了。”

　　年长的Alpha双手扣住Eduardo的腰，自己退出了小Omega的体内。

　　遭到解聘的实习生被扔到了地板上，像个破旧的玩偶。

　　说的是扔，但Mark差不多是在对待一个易碎品，轻拿轻放不说，地上还铺满了厚厚的羊毛地毯。

　　“你可以出去了，我现在要办公。”

　　裤链大开，腿间生殖器肿胀地竖着的暴君先生如是说，他打开了办公桌上失宠已久的笔电，目光直直地落在蓝色的屏幕上，一副全然心无旁骛的模样。

　　密闭的办公室，不近人情却性欲勃发的上司，留有巨大底部空间的办公桌……Eduardo虽然单纯，但也不傻。

　　小家伙低着头想了一会儿，认真地分析起了成本收益，像个严密的华尔街精英，Mark都能猜得到那颗小脑袋里数字运转的方式，这让他感到愉悦。

　　终于，小母鹿不情不愿地爬到了Mark的办公桌下，跪在了他的座椅前，脸上是混合了羞愤和勉强的可爱表情。

　　Mark克制住了要狠狠地亲吻对方的冲动，继续扮演他冷酷无情的独裁者，只是声音里有藏不住的欲火。

　　“你要再努力一下吗，小Saverin？”

　　他的小朋友瞪了他一眼，没说话，眉头紧皱，低头就准备去含他的阴茎。

　　“不，等一等，我的宝贝，你还没接受岗前训练，”Mark轻笑着制止了Eduardo，两根指头钳住小家伙的下巴，逼迫对方抬头和自己对视，“看来Saverin家培养出了一个合格的荡妇，这么迫不及待就要给男人口。”

　　Eduardo没听过这种垃圾话，只觉得整张脸都要烧起来了，他又羞又气，想要结束这次游戏，直接跟他的上司递交辞呈，但又不甘心就这么认输。

　　他选择道歉。

　　“Sorry, sir.”

　　软糯的口音让他听上去乖巧又可怜，Mark明显兴奋了不少，证据在两腿之间。

　　“来，先用舌头，对……”

　　Mark缓缓地呼出肺部浑浊的二氧化碳，目光灼热地注视着首次为自己做这个的小家伙，他艰难地控制着一切，包括要把对方的头按下去的欲望，耐心地教导着技巧生涩的实习生。

　　Eduardo学得很快，他仔细地舔过饱满的伞头，铃口和冠状沟都有照顾到，从Mark呼吸的频率，他判断自己做得不错，以致于有些得意。

　　小Omega嘴里塞着他的东西，眼神还在不专心地偷瞄，Mark有点想惩罚他不乖的小朋友，所以他半强迫地让Eduardo给自己做了几个深喉。

　　喉管挤压带来的快感差点让Mark立即射出精液，理性止住了他的这个念头，Mark退了出来，看到Eduardo被弄得又是干呕又是咳嗽，他自然而然地心疼了。

　　吃了苦头的小家伙用带哭腔的声音跟Mark说了那两个词。

　　“I quit.”

　　即使早有预料，暴君先生这时还是挑了挑眉，他快速地抽离了角色，蓝色的眼睛里满是笑意。

　　“一开始是谁要勾引我的，嗯？小坏蛋。”

　　他的小朋友跟受了天大的委屈似的，趴在他的腿上不说话，Mark只好一边揉脑袋一边安慰到，“好了好了，对不起，Wardo宝贝。”

　　对Eduardo的纵容仿佛有惯性，随时可以被调配使用，在标记过后更甚，理智告诉Mark这样不对，但行为完全不听指挥。

　　“要抱吗？”

　　他无底线地宠爱着这个小家伙，可能到了溺爱的地步，掌心温柔地抚摸过对方光裸瘦削的背脊。

　　Eduardo犹豫了片刻，然后坚定地摇头。

　　“我会补偿你的。”

　　Mark引诱到，适当地放出信息素，不一会儿他的Omega就全身发软直不起身了。

　　“你……作弊。”

　　被抱着放到办公桌桌面上的Eduardo没有什么威慑力控诉到，他不得不攀着Mark的肩膀才不至于倒下去。

　　“这不叫作弊，这叫合理运用规则。”

　　乐享其成的暴君先生不同意Eduardo的指控，他向下握住小Wardo，用手淫耗尽小朋友所剩无几的精力，再把人重新抱回到椅子上，让Eduardo跨坐在他的腿上。

　　“Dudu刚才做得很好。”

　　Mark用最亲密的方式叫自己的宝贝，却是在谈论这种事。Eduardo感到难为情，像个害羞的小动物，把脑袋埋在了Alpha的胸口。

　　其实Mark知道，只有Saverin家的人才有资格叫Eduardo为Dudu，这是作为血亲的权利，他在性爱过程中借用这个称呼，实际是在玩弄Eduardo的羞耻心。

　　“不许叫我Dudu。”

　　他的小猫象征性地冲他挥了挥爪子。

　　情热中的Omega有本事把每句命令说成撒娇，而Mark当然不会服从。

　　“Dudu流水了，把Uncle Mark的裤子弄脏了。”

　　Mark的手指探入Eduardo潮湿的后穴，指尖毫不费力地就破开了生殖腔口的瓣膜——那里刚被插过，所以轻微地外翻着，像熟透了的鲜花花瓣。他的小朋友绷紧身体，Mark粗鲁地用两根指头在里面来回捅了几下，Eduardo又立刻像泄了气的皮球，无助地攀援在他身上，除了发抖什么也没法做。

　　感受到越来越多湿意的暴君先生眼神暗了暗，爱和欲铸成的风暴几乎要在他的眼里卷起巨浪，Mark的动作没有停，反而加快了。Eduardo不喜欢Mark这样用手指亵玩自己的私密部位，他总是做出格的事，带着薄茧的指腹在内里磨蹭，要么三根甚至四根指头一起做扩张，要么是力道不小的指交，Eduardo感觉到了些微疼痛，但这无法消减Mark的热衷。

　　“别这样……啊……我不，不要让我……嗯，呜呜，Mar…Mark，求你，啊！不！”

　　尽管嘴上在拒绝，但身体不会说谎，他的小Omega还是高潮了，仅仅凭借他的手指。

　　激烈且规律的痉挛发生在Eduardo的生殖腔道，温热的水液冲刷过Mark的每个指节，这预示着他的宝贝正处在极度的快乐中。

　　Eduardo的眼睛红了，鼻尖也是，他需要氧气，所以不再遮挡自己的漂亮脸蛋，被迫大方地暴露在Mark眼底，房间里的甜蜜近乎实质化为固体，这是信息素融合的味道。

　　头一回，Mark在他的小朋友身上看出了青涩和成熟交汇的美感。明艳的五官逐渐染上了媚态，煽情而卷曲的睫毛弥漫着一层暧昧的雾气，却依然掩盖不了Eduardo眼里融化的糖分，纤细的脖子在因为高潮而高高仰起，这让Mark想到濒死中的天鹅……它们都归功于荷尔蒙和时间的联合作用，很大一部分是来自他的辛苦耕耘。

　　这个认知让Mark的性欲陡然增强，他把手指从Eduardo还在收缩的甬道拔出，借着手上的湿腻给自己撸了几把，本就壮硕的Alpha生殖器变得更加狰狞，每根血管都在茎体上膨出，它叫嚣着要马上占有Omega身上属于自己的那处秘境。

　　没有理由再耽误下去，Mark的目的地非常明确，他先插进了Eduardo的后穴，再顶开Omega狭窄的生殖腔，在小家伙断断续续的啜泣中越插越深，滚烫的欲望终于被接纳，Mark胯下发狠，猛地干进了对方稚嫩的子宫，他的小朋友瞬间失去了尖叫的力气，只能睁大迷茫又无辜的小鹿眼睛无声控诉，嘴里哼着一些模糊的语句，像是在抱怨Mark为什么要这样。

　　“Dudu……Wardo，给我生个宝宝。”

　　他自下而上地插着小朋友湿淋淋的产道，目光一刻也没有离开过Eduardo的脸，而后者只会捂着肚子吧嗒吧嗒地掉眼泪，可能根本连Mark的话也没听懂。

　　Mark也不强求，他都不知道刚才的那句是算临时起意还是蓄谋已久。他又埋头苦干了一段时间，原本紧致的生殖通道被粗壮的肉茎猥亵得柔滑松软，透明黏腻的汁液堆积在穴口周围，Mark捣得越厉害，小朋友的水就越多，都足以打湿臀尖。

　　“嗯，你……唔，啊……你慢一点，好，好不好？”

　　小Omega一只手臂圈着自己的小腹，另一只手怯生生地往下伸，摸到了那根又粗又长的大棍子，Eduardo知道它很坏，不会听口头上的话，于是在对方整根抽出时，用手掌包裹住了Alpha前端贪食的龟头，就是这个硬硬圆圆的东西，侵犯进深处能把Eduardo逼哭，娇贵的子宫也会因为它发生宫缩，小家伙到现在都还很排斥。

　　Mark难得没有拉开自家宝贝的手，他粗重地喘息几次，然后低笑了起来，哑声问到，“Wardo不想要了吗？”

　　在Eduardo柔嫩的掌心顶了顶胯，Mark引导着他的Omega慢慢走向他一手布下的陷阱，意有所指地说到，“它刚刚都把Wardo弄射了。”

　　体质敏感的小朋友总是能靠这个射精，Mark的腰腹上溅满了零星的白浊。

　　“真的不要了的话，”暴君板起脸，声音低沉，“捡起你的衣服出去，你已经打扰我够久了，小Saverin。”

　　Eduardo咬紧下唇。

　　其实他的身体早就变得食髓知味，腹部一片酸软，淫水自发地从产道滑出，需要手里的这根生殖器帮他的小穴解馋。

　　即便对性事没有太多系统的认知，Eduardo也清楚自己有些太依赖于Mark了，或者说，依赖Mark的阴茎。

　　“那你不许弄太里面……”

　　小家伙在重新被顶进生殖腔时还抽抽噎噎着跟强硬的Alpha讨价还价，他不知道Mark听清没有，因为后半句话从嘴里说出来时不仅变了调，还夹杂了葡语的词汇。

　　只要是被操狠得了点，Eduardo的母语就会止不住，Mark深知自己宝贝的坏习惯，他甚至学会了一些简单的，用它们调戏对方，会让小朋友变得更可爱。

　　“呜呜……Mark，别插那里……”

　　Eduardo双手在Mark身上撑着，试图抬高小屁股，好避免Alpha的生殖器碰到自己的子宫。小家伙的眼睛央求地看着强势疏离的年轻暴君，讨好地凑上去吻了吻他高耸的眉骨，却被Mark用力地按下了腰。

　　“啊——！！”

　　Mark把哀鸣脱力的小Omega圈在怀里，像头凶猛的雄性狮子，轻嗅着对方身上融合了自己味道的信息素。

　　硕大的龟头还整个卡在Eduardo的宫腔，Mark就着交合的姿势抱着他的小朋友站了起来，那根东西已经深得不能再深，像楔子一样钉在身体里，Eduardo发出细碎的呜咽。

　　走动的过程中Mark的手臂肌肉群鼓起，下面由于小家伙还在潮吹所以多余的液体顺着私处流到了大腿，Mark低低地喘了口气，他的宝贝绞得他快要精关失守。

　　被放到休息室床上的一瞬间，Mark没有任何停顿，直接凶狠地干起了小Omega的穴，淫靡的水声噗嗤噗嗤地响着，Eduardo的两条腿被折到了胸口，方便他进出。

　　哭也没有用，Mark的阴茎就像他本人一样霸道，Eduardo都要虚脱了，它还在乐此不疲地捣干Omega最脆弱的地方，小朋友承受不住过载的快感，有那么一小会儿都昏睡了过去，但又被他的肉茎给插醒，Eduardo崩溃地大哭，眼睛又红又肿，下面也没有好到哪里去。

　　“Wardo乖，马上就好。”Mark帮自己的宝贝揉揉肚子和软垂的阴茎，波涛汹涌的蓝色双眼里划过暴戾和隐忍。

　　他是一个标准的男性Alpha，如果是原始社会，这个种群在准备让Omega怀孕时，会做得比现在残忍血腥一万倍。Mark快射了，而Eduardo将用子宫接纳他所有的精液，并且会在不久后，用其中的一颗变出一个生命。

　　血液腥甜的气味在四周放大，Mark低头看两个人交媾的部位，果然看到了自己龟头上沾染的一丝血迹。

　　他没有让Eduardo受伤，Mark很明白，这是自己的小家伙在排卵。

　　他们没在发情期，Eduardo不会自然排卵。但只要他愿意，可以随时刺激小Omega排出卵子，达到怀孕的目的。

　　“混蛋……呜呜呜，我好痛……”

　　娇生惯养长大的小少爷没被这样对待过，他隐约察觉出了有什么不对，但具体也说不上来，只感到私处又胀又疼，Mark的生殖器像柄烧红了的匕首，反复撕裂自己的内里，Eduardo流了很多水也没能让疼痛消失，反而越来越加重。

　　当然，伴随着疼痛增加的，还有一种难以名状的期冀。

　　“Wardo，宝贝……”Mark的声音沙哑得可怕，他迫切需要得到一个答案，“你愿意吗？”

　　“嗯……我愿意……呜……啊！我愿意，愿意……”

　　根本不知道这意味着什么的小Omega想让一切快点结束，他纤长的手指来到被弄得一塌糊涂的那里，一边推拒着Alpha的阴茎，一边揉按下方鼓囊囊沉甸甸的双球，换来Mark沉闷地从鼻腔里哼出几声。

　　最终，理智还是战胜了情感，Mark迫使自己抽离了Eduardo的体内，他的宝贝很失落地在抽泣。虽然不喜欢，但本能已经替小Omega准备好了要受精。

　　“别哭，Wardo。”

　　Mark戴上了抑制成结的保险套，再次陷入Eduardo湿热的体腔，可这并没有安慰到希望被内射的小朋友。

　　最后冲刺的时候，Eduardo很焦虑，Mark饱满的囊袋被他一点也不轻地握着，Mark知道这是对方想被自己的精液灌满，但无论从哪个方面看现在都不是一个好时机。

　　阴茎胀得最大时，Mark低喘着射进了套子里。

　　Eduardo哭得很可怜，他温柔地吻走那些眼泪，缓慢地拔出来，还不忘小心地检查小朋友有没有哪里伤到。

　　“你不爱我了吗？”

　　小家伙瓮声瓮气地问他，喉咙口像是堵了一团棉花。

　　“我爱你，”Mark好笑地亲吻Eduardo汗湿的额头，手掌摩挲着对方光裸且还发着抖的背脊，“我爱你。”

　　第二句是用葡萄牙语说的。

　　但Eduardo不领情，反而用葡语骂了他一句混蛋。

　　Mark也不生气，只是搂着自己的小朋友，任由小猫在他怀里磨爪子和牙齿。

　　不到十分钟，Eduardo就沉沉地睡了过去，呼吸绵长，Mark这才起身为两个人清理。

　　

　　一整个下午，Mark都和Eduardo呆在休息室，暂时被抢去职务的Hale只能充当CEO办公室外的低级接线员，主要的工作就是在有员工想要进去找Mark时，毫不留情地拦截。

　　他暗自发誓，一定要让自家老板付双倍的时薪，才能慰藉到他受到众多白眼和谩骂摧残的心灵。

　　

　　Eduardo醒来的时候，天已经完全黑了。

　　他不知道这是哪儿，不安地动了动，想蹭起来，下一秒便亮起了灯。

　　光线很暗，并不刺眼，但Eduardo还是下意识地抬手挡了一下，然后手腕被Mark握住。

　　“醒了？”他问。

　　Eduardo似乎忘记了白天发生的事，条件反射地就要缩到Mark身边，刚要动才发现原来自己一直都是被他抱着的。

　　“这是哪里？”

　　灯不够亮，Eduardo抬头只能看见Mark阴影里的轮廓。

　　“我家。”

　　角落传来异样的响动，没一会儿Eduardo听到了熟悉的狗叫。

　　“安静，Beast。”

　　Mark低声呵斥了一句。

　　“啊，可我妈妈让我……”

　　Eduardo僵直了，Mark把他抱得更紧，打断到，“没关系，他们都以为你回学校了。”

　　“这样不对，”Eduardo把脸埋进Mark的臂弯，“明天我要跟妈妈道歉。”

　　“睡吧，小Dudu，没人会阻止你做任何事。”Mark勾起唇角。

　　又过了半个小时。

　　“睡不着？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“你睡了一个下午加一个晚上，很正常。”

　　“Mark。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我为什么会这么爱你？”

　　甜蜜的冲击来得悄无声息，Mark费了很大的力气才没有把Eduardo揉进身体里。

　　“你给我施魔法了吗，”他的宝贝还在小声地嘟囔，脸上是带着孩子气的疑惑表情，“不然我怎么会这么爱你？”

　　Mark笑了，震颤从胸腔传导到环着Eduardo的手臂，所以他的小朋友也感受到了这份笑意。

　　“我认真的！”

　　Eduardo想让气氛严肃回来，却因为Mark的欺身压上而终止。

　　“我这就告诉你，Wardo。”

　　空气再次变得黏稠，夜色下不管有多不堪的行径都能得到掩盖。Mark极为负责地解答了Eduardo的疑问，用身体力行的方式，并表示不介意他经常问这个问题。

　　Eduardo躲进被子里，脸烫得快要烧起来。

　　

　　这次实习经历的唯一好处在于，从此以后Eduardo都不想再怀疑Mark会受到诱惑和勾引。

　　就算真的有，他也想等到真的被自己发现后才来着手处理。

　　Mark永远也不会给他这个机会，当然。

 

FIN


End file.
